Wound-core style transformer cores are commonly manufactured by building up the core with a plurality of layered core segments. The process generally includes a machine that continuously produces core segments from relatively thin metallic strips. The process requires an operator to stand in front of the machine, wait (typically 1-5 seconds) for a steel laminate to feed out of the machine, then place it on a table in concentric loops. When a sufficient number of core segments are layered, the segment forming machine is stopped, and a number of finishing steps are performed on the core assembly. Once the finishing steps are completed, the core assembly is sent on for further processing (e.g. annealing) and the core assembly process begins again. This method of assembly is inefficient, monotonous and time consuming.
There is therefore a need in the art for a transformer core assembly process having greater efficiency and speed without the need for additional human operators.